


Repellent

by VickeyStar



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Crack, Funny, Magnus and Maryse are my fav friendship, nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:07:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10049528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickeyStar/pseuds/VickeyStar
Summary: There are no words.Also if anyone just gets the random urdge to write any Magnus & Maryse frienship works, lemme know.I love this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This has been on my mind for a while.  
> I made it happen.  
> I have another idea as well idk if I'll write it tho.  
> It involves sharp wit.  
> I'm not sure I have enough to survive.  
> Enjoy!!  
> PS- this has been edited. Thanks Tarah_Dactyl_21 for reminding me of the actual quote, you are my saving grace.   
> ~SleevesCakes/VickeyStar

Magnus and Alec were in his room at the Institute, trying to sleep, when the Shadowhunter’s phone buzzed.

Alec groaned into his pillow, cursing the world, as Magnus chuckled beside him.

“No rest for the wicked, Alexander.” He reached across his boyfriend to check the phone.

Then, he poked him. “It’s a warning from Isabelle. Maryse wants to talk to you.”

Things between Magnus and Maryse were improving, especially after that one interesting night, when Alec found them on the roof of Magnus’s building, meowing at the stray cats Magnus keeps around.

But.

Still.

He didn’t think they were ready for anything more than civil conversation.

(And the occasional drunken meowing on the roof.)

(Alec had tried repeatedly to get Magnus to tell him what that was about, but, _Alec, dear. What happens on the roof, stays on the roof_.)

Alec wasn’t interested in waking up, so Magnus decided to use some… unorthodox methods.

Not _that_ kind, of course.

The warlock proceeded to poke his boyfriend relentlessly, until the Shadowhunter opened one eye to glare at him, at which Magnus let out a snort and started fully tickling him.

Alec made a noise that was completely undignified for someone of his ranking (and sounded suspiciously like a squeak), and started tickling back.

Now, it was pretty obvious by then that anything could (and probably would) happen that morning, but the one thing they didn’t expect, even with prior warning, was Maryse Lightwood, in all her motherly glory, striding into her son’s bedroom through a previously closed door.

“Alec, I need to talk to you about-“ She stopped halfway through her sentence, finally glancing up from the tablet she held in her hands.

This time both men let out undignified squacks and quickly covered themselves, knowing full well what it looked like.

Maryse, for her credit, smirked.

“I guess he’s not as repellent as you thought.”

She then turned and strode out of the room, a small grin on her face, closing the door behind her. Magnus buried his face in one of his boyfriend’s pillows.

Alec looked confused and concernedly at his boyfriend, as he proceeded to try to suffocate himself, face completely red.

Magnus turned his head just so, and he could stare at his boyfriend with horror in the one eye Alec could see.

“I completely forgot about that.”

Alec didn’t know what was wrong, but the look on Magnus’s face was too good.

It didn’t help the Warlock that Alec got a text from his sister, asking why Maryse was grinning to herself, walking away from his room.

~*~

When the two men finally emerged from the room, they entered the kitchen to see the whole gang there, and Maryse standing by the coffee maker.

Magnus saw her and chuckled, sending a bashful smile her way.

Maryse surprised everyone by snorting into her cup and fondly shaking her head as she walked by, ruffling the immortal’s hair.

Everyone stared at Magnus in confusion, including Alec.

“Dude,” Jace said, “I thought she hated you.”

The Warlock shrugged, still looking bashful.

“It’s complicated.”

They all gave up questioning him a couple hours later, when Alec started giving his death glare out to anyone who even considered mentioning it.

He didn’t want to push their luck.

edn


End file.
